


I'd Rather have You

by Come_along_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_along_Cas/pseuds/Come_along_Cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is just a normal kid at a normal high school in Sioux Falls, Iowa. That is, until the new kid Dean shows up and completely flips his world upside down.<br/>Warnings: Death, homophobia, violence, excessive swearing<br/>This is my first fic, sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather have You

"Goddammit Gabriel, what the fuck did you do with my lunch?!?" Castiel Novak didn't normally swear, but when it came to his trickster of an older brother, he had lost patience a long time ago. He heard the front door slam and he sighed in exasperation as he looked into an empty lunch box. At this rate, he would never make it to school on time, even if he left immediately, so making another lunch was completely out of the question. He reluctantly tossed the lunch box across the table and swung his bookbag over his shoulder. Grabbing the lone candy bar his brother had left, probably by mistake, he ran out the front door, not even bothering to tie his shoes properly. Of course the one day his alarm clock decided not to go off had to be the day that his brother needed to steal his lunch. Consumed with his own thoughts, he almost failed to notice the silver car pulling up beside him. 

"Hey Cassy, need a ride?" The passenger door opened and he quickly climbed inside, thanking every god in existance that Charlie was there to save the day. With her bright red hair and carefree attitude, she could almost actually pass as a comic book hero, and when Castiel had first told her so, she responded by inviting him into her little group of friends.

"Thanks, I never would've made it on time. You're the best." He smiled at his best friend brightly and batted his eyelashes a few times for effect.

"Don't even start. Those blue eyes of yours, however beautiful they might be, have no power over me. Next time I'm leaving your sorry ass to rot on the side of the road."

Although she spoke as though she had no heart, once you got to know her, Charlie was one of the sweetest people alive, albeit a complete and utter geek. Not the Castiel could talk, he had a 4.0 GPA and about three friends. "Love ya too Char."

She had the audacity to wink at him. "I know." She replied smugly

After that, the car ride was relatively quiet, Castiel falling back asleep and Charlie knowing better than to mess with one of the Novak boys unless they were awake. As sweet as Cas was, Charlie knew that he had an evil side and he had the ability to guilt you into doing anything.

She pulled into the school parking lot and grimaced at the thought of having to wake him up. "Cas," she said as she shook him gently. "Cas we're here, you gotta get up." He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight. He yawned and looked at his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this chapter later today, I just need to post it now in case when I update my phone it deletes what I have from my notes


End file.
